Rendición
Rendición es un voto que permite a los invocadores terminar con el juego prematuramente. Un jugador puede llamar al voto de rendición escribiendo /surrender, /ff, /concede o /forfeit en el chat, o presionando el botón "Rendirse" en el menú de opciones. Iniciar un voto de rendición mostrará una ventana emergente durante 60 segundos desde la cual los jugadores podrán emitir su voto a favor o en contra de la moción. Al menos el 70% del equipo debe aceptar rendirse para que el voto se apruebe, llamando a un voto de rendición vota automáticamente en nombre del instigador. Esto significa que en un equipo de tres o menos jugadores, todo el equipo debe estar de acuerdo. Cualquier jugador que se abstenga de votar se cuenta en contra de la moción de rendirse. Si se completa la votación y menos del 80% del equipo ha acordado rendirse, la votación falla y no puede rendirse cuando se inició por primera vez durante tres minutos. Si más del 67% acepta rendirse, el juego terminará en victoria para el equipo contrario. Los jugadores pueden votar haciendo clic en el botón "Sí" o "No", además de escribir /surrender, /ff o /nosurrender o /noff respectivamente. Tiempo Límite Los Invocadores no pueden llamar a un voto de Rendición antes de que un cierto tiempo se halla cumplido. * En la Grieta del Invocador, Los votos de rendición no pueden ser antes en 15 minutos. Sin embargo, el voto de entrega se considera "rendición temprana" y debe ser "unánime" si el voto se convoca antes de los 20 minutos. * En el Bosque Retorcido, los votos de rendición no pueden ser llamados antes de la marca de 15 minutos en el juego. * En el Abismo de los Lamentos, Los votos de rendición no pueden ser antes en 8 minutos. Sin embargo, el voto de entrega se considera "rendición temprana" y debe ser "unánime" si el voto se convoca antes de los 12 minutos. Modos de juego eliminados * En la Cicatriz de Cristal, los votos de rendición no pueden ser llamados antes de la marca de 15 minutos en el juego. Rehacer En el parche V6.12 Riot introdujo un comando llamado /remake que termina un juego matchv 5v5 en un empate si un jugador se desconecta o no se conecta en absoluto. El partido finalizará y el jugador desconectado será penalizado con una pérdida y la bandera "Egresado". Todos los demás jugadores no se contarán con una pérdida ni una victoria, y el resultado del partido se escribirá como "Remake" en su registro de partido. En cola clasificada, un rehacer cuenta como una pérdida para cualquier Diamante IV+ jugadores en un prehecho con el jugador desconectado. Condiciones Rehacer solo se puede emitir bajo ciertas condiciones, a las cuales un aviso de chat alertará si se cumplen todos: *Un aliado ha sido marcado como AFK o desconectado durante 90 segundos completos antes de la marca de tres minutos. *Two out of four players (40% of the players in the game) vote to redo (formally surrender the game, but not for the record). *Una Primera Sangre contra el equipo desconectado no ha tenido lugar antes de que se desconecten. **Si Primera Sangre toma tiempo entre una /remake votación, dicha votación no se cancelará. Trivia * El tiempo de espera original para iniciar un voto de rendición en la Grieta del Invocador fue de 20 minutos antes de agregar la opción de rendición temprana de 15 minutos. * Puedes rendirte incluso si tu equipo ha destruido el Nexo enemigo, antes de que aparezca el mensaje de "Victoria" da el voto de rendición y si es aceptado, incluso cuando ya hayas destruido su Nexo, aparecerá como una derrota. * Completar el proceso de Rendición mientras tu Nexo está siendo destruido causará que explote 2 veces. * Si el enemigo se rinde, y das un voto de rendición rápidamente antes de que termine el juego, acabarás teniendo una derrota, a pesar de que ellos se rindieron primero. en:Surrendering Category:Gameplay elements